


Dance With Me

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haki (One Piece), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mariejois, Marine Ball, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Day 5: Party || Historical AuSoon after the conclusion of the Paramount War, the Marines have to face their next greatest challenge, The Marine Gala.Written for One Piece Admirals Week 2020
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino, Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: One Piece Admirals Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Piece Admirals Week 2020   
> Day 5: Party || Historical Au

“Would you save a dance for me?” 

“No.” it was said hard and firm, with no room for debate. The slightly taller man eyeing his companion with barely controlled annoyance. His hands hung down at his sides in loose fists. 

Borsalino chuckled, unphased “Hnn~ It’s going to be a beautiful night tonight, it’s a full moon with a clear sky.” He lifted Sakazuki’s collar up and passed the red Dressrosan silk tie around his neck, careful not to agitate the still healing angry looking pink scars. He adjusted the length and crossed the wide end end over the other, pinching at the middle. 

“It’s going to be a long night.” Sakazuki grumbled, “Those pompous bastards are wasting our time.” Sakazuki looked up at the ceiling, staring at Borsalino's face far too awkward for being so close to one another. It was an oddly intimate position, letting Borsalino tie his tie for him. 

Sakazuki had thought about forgoing it altogether, simply wearing his normal red suit and floral undershirt worn open and comfortable, but he begrudgingly knew that would draw all the attention he didn’t need. The last thing he wanted was the Celestial Dragons gossiping about how he didn’t dress up for their frivolous event, pestering him with their high pitched pretentious voices. He acknowledged it was inevitable that he would have to deal with them at some point during the night, even have to say a few words about accepting his new position as the Fleet Admiral. He grimaced just thinking about it. 

For such a formal occasion he had to look his best, but the fitting for a new suit had been forgoed with respect to the fact that he had to get all of the paperwork done in order for the draft and the moving of Marine Headquarters to the complete other side of the Red Line, switching places with the G1 base, not to mention the reconstruction of the structurally compromised Marineford still had things he needed to attend to. Sakazuki had been working non-stop since taking office and had decided he would just wear the one he had worn last year. He would get enough flack from that decision as it was, they were always so damn particular about clothes. 

“Hmm~” Borsalino passed the wide end of the tie back around and over his thumb then up the back of the pinched fabric loop, “Those pompous bastards are the ones funding your draft.” He was not even looking at what his hands were doing, having gone through these motions many times before, all he had to rely on was muscle memory. Instead, Borsalino opted for staring up at Sakazuki’s face with an oddly content smile. 

“I know.” Sakazuki’s eyes cast to the side, pretending to look at the bonsai tree in the window while focusing on his periphery. Borsalino had taken the opportunity to fit himself a new tux that matched Sakazuki’s, with the exception of a yellow pinstripe tie and yellow-gold cufflinks to his own silver ones. He had given his subordinate an earful about it earlier, about how he thought it made them look too much like a couple. 

Borsalino shrugged it off, saying that he had envied it from the year past and he wanted one for himself. He had a full closet of tuxes he could have worn. But… he did look good in this one. 

Sakazuki averted his eyes to the floor, “Just hurry it up.” Sakazuki snapped, taking a moment to lament again over the fact that he never learned to tie a tie… his hands just couldn't do it; over, under, around, through, pull this, pull that, it was all too confusing. 

“Hmmm~ it was pretty insensitive of them to not allow us to move the date…” Once the wide end was threaded through the neck hole, Borsalino pushed the loop around his thumb open, threading the wide end through. “More than half of our personnel isn’t recovered enough yet to attend.” 

Sakazuki tensed, staring Borsalino down with his eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. Borsalino finished tying the knot in the heavy silence, threading the slack through and locking eyes with his superior officer. A challenge, a question, and a confidently answered statement that they didn’t need words to express. Deft fingers shaped the knot into a perfect triangle, tightening the tie just enough that it looked formal, but loose enough that it didn’t put too much pressure on the sensitive scars. 

The air in the room seemed to grow warmer as Borsalino ran his hands down the silky expensive fabric of the red tie, taking care to lie it flat against the buttons, then roaming both hands around and up Sakazuki’s pectorals, a playful mischief gleaming in answer to Sakazuki’s indignance. “Just smoothing out the wrinkles.” 

The Fleet Admiral held himself still as a statue while Boralino’s hands wandered their way up his shoulders, up to the collar of Sakazuki’s undershirt, pulling it over to properly cover the tie. He brushed the pad of his fingers over the scar on the side of Sakazuki’s neck, leaning forwards as Sakazuki gasped slightly when he applied a bit too much curious pressure. 

Sakazuki batted Borsalino’s hands away with more force than necessary and turned to put his tuxedo jacket on, trying his best to ignore the other man. 

“Not even one dance?” Borsalino shifted his weight at his hips and put a hand on his waist. Watching Sakazuki throw the overcoat on and button the jacket with no regard to how ruffled he just made his shirt after Borsalino’s hard work. 

Sakazuki strode past him, making his way out of the room, “No.”

Borsalino pouted, “Awe Saka-san, but this will be your first Gala as a Fleet Admiral, and I wouldn’t want you to give it away to someone else on a day like _this_.” The last word was said with a sharp edge to it that certainly grabbed Sakazuki’s attention, if the way his step faltered was any indication. 

Sakazuki glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow before turning to walk away with a resolute gait “Let’s go.” 

Admiral Kizaru hummed to himself as he fell into step beside his Fleet Admiral. 

... 

“I cant believe that I was invited to something like this in the first place.” Coby threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “And why can't I just wear a clip-on bow tie?”

Helmeppo sighed and smiled tiredly at the shorter pink haired boy. “Because, Coby, this is the formal Mariejois Marine Ball! Even my father was never invited to this thing! This is a big deal.” He sighed, heavy with exasperation as he untied the uneven knot, “And stop moving would ya? You are making this way harder than it has to be.” 

“But why was I invited? When Akainu won his fight with Aokiji, I thought for sure I was going to be thrown into Impel Down,” Coby continued fidgeting as Helmeppo adjusted the ends so that one was slightly longer than the other, eyeing it carefully as he passed the longer end over the shorter one, “I think I am still expecting it… what if this is all just some crazy ploy to get me there and then they are gonna arrest me?” 

“They aren’t going to do anything like that Coby.” The older boy placated as he tucked the short end up through the neck hole, flipping the short side over the shoulder out of the way, he folded the longer one to lie flat in front, making sure to eyeball it so that it was squarely set in the middle. 

“But what if they do? Not only will it be humiliating, I am going to be a convict! I’ll never make it in Impel Down! I’ll die.”

“Coby, you aren’t gonna die, and why would they go through that trouble in the first place? This is a time for relaxing, don’t worry about a thing.” Helmeppo stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration for the hardest part, taking the end that he had laid on Coby’s shoulder to slide under the first side and into the loop behind it. He slid it in gently, smiling triumphantly as it came through without messing up the fist part, taking both front ends to tighten it with minute little movements. “There! Finally! Gods, Coby, where would you be without me?” 

Helmeppo then smoothed down Coby’s white dress shirt, looking up to see his companion’s face still wrought with worry, his lower lip caught in between his teeth as he sucked on it.

Coby was practically vibrating with anxiety, Helmeppo sighed and lifted his visor, for some reason when he looked Coby eye to eye it always calmed him down. Helmeppo placed both hands on either sides of the younger boy’s head, forcing Coby to look up at him. Helmeppo’s fingers rubbed soothing circles into his scalp absently, “You are a hero, you saved countless lives that day by stopping Akainu,” Helmeppo rolled his eyes comically, sighing with over enthused exasperation, “and if he wanted you gone, don’t you think he would have done it already?”

The edges of Coby’s lips turned up just slightly, “I don’t know if that is very reassuring, Helmeppo-san, but thank you.” 

Helmeppo took it as a win, reaching down to take Coby’s hand in his own, “Coby. I grew up listening to my father rant and rave about how he was never invited to the Mariejois Ball every year, I know it is a great achievement to be invited. Please believe me Coby.“

Coby finally looked like he assented, his face finally softening and he tilted his head forwards bumping their foreheads together. “Alright, Helmeppo-san, I will try to stop worrying about things. Now let's go, huh?”

Helmeppo beamed, drawing away from him reluctantly, turning to retrieve Coby’s tuxedo jacket, holding it up so that he could slip his arms into it. 

Once Coby had buttoned the jacket up, he twirled around in front of the large mirror in their room. “Huh, this is actually more comfortable than I thought it would be, how do I look?” 

Helmeppo bit his lip, feeling a heat rush up to his cheeks taking advantage of the moment as he let his eyes scan his companion from head to toe, lingering where the cut of the tux shaped lithe hips. He looked delicious, Helmeppo wanted to see Coby in more of this. Helmeppo decided then that whomever the general marine tailor was needed a raise. When he was a high enough station in the Marines, the blonde decided that he may need to personally hire them, if only to get Coby to wear more clothes that flattered him like this. 

Coby spun around again, “You don’t think this makes me look…” Coby ran a hand up the back seam of his jacket, flattening it to himself bending over slightly. The curve of his butt accentuated by the cut of the pants, his back arching just right. Coby scratched the back of his head nervously, “Feminine? Or too weird?”

Helmeppo swallowed loudly, feeling his pants tighten around the front. He needed some sort of distraction, some sort of change in subject before he became too obvious. “Uhhh you look great Coby.” The blonde pulled his visor back down to cover his eyes, hoping that would distract from the blush he knew was there. “L-lets go, shall we?” The taller boy jerked his head in the direction of the door before extending an elbow out for the other to take. 

Without missing a beat, Coby smiled as bright as the sun and hooked his arm around Helmeppo’s, “Alright, thank you Helmeppo-san.” 

Helmeppo scoffed and looked in the other direction, “Don’t mention it.”


	2. Chapter 2

After disembarking the ship from Marineford, Coby and Helmeppo were instantly caught up in looking at the pretty sights, the night lights lit up the bubbles beautifully and made it feel like it was a dream. As marines of all rank and file from all over the world filed into the venue, Coby kept a keen eye out for Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, deciding that it was going to be his personal goal of the night to stay as far out of his way as possible. 

He still had nightmares of that moment. That moment where he was so overwhelmed with emotions and despair that he threw himself in between Admiral Akainu and the fleeing Pirates, the moment where Akainu had deemed him unworthy as the magma man towered over him and threw a punch that was surely meant to end his life. 

He dreamed of Shanks some of the time, usually his dreams were filled with the what ifs and woke to the phantom imagined pain of burning as he crumpled before the Admiral's feet. Usually he woke from those nightmares with a sheen of sweat covering him, his heart thumping against his ribcage. 

Sometimes he dreamt that Helmeppo was one among the many casualties his body mangled and torn on the ground behind him as he stared with horror. Sometimes Helmeppo was one of the voices in the crowd calling out for help as soldiers rushed by with nothing but more bloodlust on their minds. Not a single person dared stop their relentless hunt, not a single person extended a helping hand to his best friend clinging to life by a string. Sometimes he stood in front of Akainu, pleading for him to stop in order to save his friend’s life. In most of his dreams, he wasn’t saved by the Yonko. 

Coby glanced over at Helmeppo, who was taking in the sights as if a child going to the Sabaody Archipelago for the first time. 

“This is amazing Coby! I never even dreamed that I would be able to set foot in the Holy land!!!” Helmeppo practically bounced with barely contained excitement, pointing to one structure or another and babbling about what it was or what the importance of it is, reciting the history and function of each beautifully crafted building. 

The city was beautiful, Helmeppo was right, there wasn’t any way that they were going to do anything brash like arrest people at an event like this. The atmosphere hummed with excitement as the people filed up the long tall staircase, up to a long road that led to the Pangea Castle. The Celestial Dragon Gate opened its doors as the first of the Marines started to file into the large courtyard, another set of stairs awaited them before they entered into a grand ballroom. 

Tapestries hung from the ceiling as well as a banner saying “Congratulations on winning the War!” 

Coby grimaced, had they really won the war though? Not even a day after the end of the war Blackbeard set out to conquer the rest of Whitebeard’s territory. Establishing himself as the new Yonko further upsetting the shattered balance. 

In the end it ended nothing, but it heralded a new era. The new age of piracy was upon them as Admiral Akainu had risen to the challenge. The Marine base was in the process of being moved to the other side of the red line, the construction was already underway as G1 slowly morphed into the New Marineford. 

The old Marineford had already started renovations, the once grandiose building having been practically snapped in half like a twig by the strength of the Guro Guro no mi. There were so many people out there who were so much more powerful than he was, it was both humbling and intimidating to understand that he had such a long way to go in terms of strength in order to be competitive in this world. In order to hold his own. In order to protect what he loved. 

Coby glanced over at the blonde older boy besides him, the man completely unaware at the depth of Coby’s thoughts as he looked up at the Marine Banners and chandeliers that twinkled like iridescent stars down onto the party goers, a dreamlike candle lit feeling that seemed to lull everyone into a magical calm. 

Coby smiled to himself, Helmeppo was right, he should be enjoying himself and not being difficult. 

There was a band that was playing softly in the middle of the room as well as a buffet table that was filled with the most delicious food that Coby had ever seen. He figured it was a spread fit for the gods. His stomach rumbled loudly enough that Helmeppo took notice and glanced down at him. 

“Oh uhhh- sorry about that, I guess I am just so tempted by that display heh,” Coby shrugged, tilting his head in the direction of the large spread of food.

Helmeppo finally looked in that direction and licked his lips, “See Coby! I told you it was a great thing that you were invited to this thing! Look at all the things we get!”

The pair started in the direction of the table across the room. 

Coby noticed a few people who were wearing fish bowls for helmets around their heads, Pompous haughtiness seeping from their very pores. He had never laid his eyes on the Celestial Dragons before this moment, and he was slightly disappointed. For some reason he thought they would be beautiful people, having been taught that they stand above everyone else was somewhat of a pedestal he supposed. Though he didn’t think that they would be so… obtuse. Though he supposed with all of this delicious food at the ready, who wouldn't be gorged like that. 

Coby noticed one of the celestial dragons started in their direction, nudging Helmeppo towards the table hurriedly. In his rush he accidentally pushed his companion right into another one of the party goers, someone very tall with a sleek looking elegant black suit with a purple tie. 

“Ah Coby, Helmeppo, how are you two? I am glad that you could make it.” Vice Admiral Momonga had one arm in a cast, smiling down at them warmly. 

“Oh! Vice Admiral Momonga-san! We are doing well thank you, how about you?” Coby hadn’t thought that he would be recognized at all by name by anyone here, least of all a Vice Admiral such as Momonga. 

Momonga shrugged with his good shoulder, “Alive and well, what more can you really ask for?” The Vice Admiral huffed out a small good hearted laugh, “How has the party been treating you?”

Before Coby could open his mouth to reply, a waiter with a fancy silver platter of tasty looking snacks came by and tapped Momonga’s arm. The Vice Admiral offered them an apologetic smile and leant down and allowed the man to whisper something in his ear. After a moment he nodded and turned to address the two young Marines, “Please excuse me, someone has asked for my presence.” 

Coby nodded and saluted, “Of course! It was nice talking with you Vice Admiral!” Coby waved even when he knew that Momonga wouldn’t see.

“See that wasn’t so bad!” Coby looked at Helmeppo with a happy face, the short conversation with the Vice Admiral having calmed Coby’s nerves considerably. “I’m hungry, how about you?”

Helmeppo nodded, “Yeah let’s go to the-”

“Oh! Look here look here!” an annoying voice screeched out near them. The man whose horrendous voice seemed to reverb off the walls in the most unsavory tones bounced his way through the crowd towards them. 

Saint Charloss. 

Coby recognized his face from the many briefings as the Celestial Dragon that Luffy had punched on the Sabaody Archipelago. 

The two young Marines turned towards him. 

“Look here look here! It looks like the traitor is here too! Oh! What fun!” 

Coby stiffened, his blood running cold as the eyes of the room started looking. Cold panic gripped him as he felt his awareness expand from just himself, seeing and feeling the other people in the room, his breath quickened as his greatest fears quickly manifested into reality. 

He could feel everything at once, the way that people leant over to each other and whispered in each other’s ears, the nudges and nods in his direction. Coby could feel the attention shifting to him. All of the eyes staring at him. Everyone’s interest was on him. 

“What in the world is Charloss doing now?”

“Who is that scrawny thing?”

“He had better keep his head down.”

“His hair is a weird color, mommy!” 

“Who is that?” 

“Is he a Marine?”

“He doesn’t look like much of a Marine.”

“I think I recognize him!”

“Why isn’t he bowing?”

Coby’s eyes blew wide as he broke out of his daze and inclined his head at the Celestial Dragon, feeling Helmeppo follow his lead and do the same. 

“Hah! Look, the traitor has manners!” Saint Charlos bounced his obtuse body around in a weird bobbing prance around the two marine officers, pointing at them, “You let all the pirates escape you know that? You are the reason that damn Pirate escaped that punched me! He would have been dead by now if you hadn’t been so dumb!” 

Coby could feel the people looking at him, whispering under their breaths and gossiping back and forth about the new attraction in the room. 

Coby kept his head bowed, trying to pay no mind to the wetness that was welling up in his eyes. 

“Oh that’s Coby!” 

“The man who ended the war?"

"No the Yonko ended the war, he's the pipsqueak that was standing under him." 

“More like he saved the pirates like Saint Charlos is saying.”

“It’s true!”

“I wonder if he is secretly a pirate sympathizer.”

“What if he was working for the pirates the whole time?”

“We should try him at Enies Lobby!”

The Celestial Dragon preened under the attention in the room, leering at the two young marines, “You should be arrested you idiot! Idiot! Pirate lover!” 

Coby suddenly felt a burst of anger disrupt the atmosphere, Helmeppo was practically seething besides him, a quick glance over his shoulder revealed that the taller blonde had already raised this head and had balled his hands up into fists, shoulders twitching like he was longing for his kurukuri knives. 

Coby hoped that Helmeppo wouldn’t do anything rash, or else it would be the end of the both of them. 

“Ohhh~ what do we have here?” A lilting voice coming from behind the two marines drew the attention of the crowd, both Coby and Helmeppo turning to look as well. “How noi~sy.”

Admiral Kizaru sauntered through the group of people that had come to encircle the latest spectacle, one hand placed on his hip as the crowd gawked. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki was close behind him, walking with a much more military gait, hands in loose fists at his sides. The both of them were wearing matching black suits, the only difference being the colors of their ties, red and yellow respectively. The onlookers continued to look slack jawed at the highest ranking Marines in the fleet. 

The newly appointed Fleet Admiral Sakazuki’s scars still looked an angry pink from his fight with Kuzan. A whole chunk of his right ear was missing too. Sakazuki's eyes scanned the crowd steadily, eventually landing on Coby and Helmeppo. 

Coby panicked for a moment, sheer terror causing his knees to shake as he locked eyes with the newly appointed Fleet Admiral. The pink haired boy’s perception shrunk down from the whole room, every turn of the head, every gasp, every comment, his awareness shrunk down and suddenly was aware of only Akainu. his Haki locking on to the threatening imposing man in front of him. Coby became aware of everything about him, how tightly his fists clenched at his sides to the short measured breaths he was taking. Coby saw the way that Akainu’s eyebrow raised slightly, the way his right shoulder moved forwards by mere millimeters, and how he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. Coby felt the urge to step back, to put any kind of distance in between himself and his living nightmare, but found his feet unable to move. 

Akainu grunted dismissively after giving him a once over and turned his attention to stare at the back of Admiral Kizaru’s head. Coby wasn’t sure what to do with that information, whether the Fleet Admiral had meant to dismiss him or just couldn't stand looking at such a weakling any longer. Coby continued to stare as the large imposing man shifted his weight minutely from foot to foot, almost as if uncomfortable. 

“Kizaru!” The Celestial Dragon’s screeching voice cut through Coby’s concentration, “Were you even aware that these-”

“Say~, Saint Charlos, how are those orange groves doing?” Kizaru inclined his head to the side a bit, leaning forwards slightly to give the Celestial Dragon his full attention. The scene could have been comical to Coby if he weren't so terrified. 

The Admiral towered over the Celestial Dragon, the latter waving his arms in the air while he spoke as if that made up for their difference in stature at all. “Oh! Good thing you asked Kizaru! Well you see-” 

Coby was suddenly yanked sideways and pulled through the crowd, Helmeppo’s vice-like grip on his upper arm squeezing nearly to the point of bruising. “C’mon Coby, this is our chance to get the hell out of here.” Helmeppo whispered in his ear once he drew Coby close enough. The two of them proceeded to flee the assembly of people without looking back. 

Helmeppo guided them all the way back to the far corner and pushed open one of the curtains, revealing a small private balcony that overlooked the west side of Mariejois. Seeing the city, “Heaven” it was called sometimes, was dazzling to Coby. The sheer beauty of the Holy City at night floored the young Marine, the serenity allowing him to finally take a few deep breaths. The street and house lights twinkling seemed to echo the light of the stars, a full moon hanging above them casting the whole night sky in a warm glow. It was maybe the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the landscape below them was almost dreamlike. 

He turned to his compion, the way that the light reflected off of his blonde hair seemed to glow evanescent. Reminded suddenly of the stories of angels from the sky that lived on top of the clouds, Coby gazed at Helmeppo wondering if they would look anything like him. If they were as pretty as the stories say, they should. 

He couldn’t see his eyes through the black bar visor, but he knew from his body language that he was concerned for him. “Thank you, Helmeppo.”

The older boy seemed to flush pink at the cheeks and turn away from him, looking at the scenery instead. “Don’t mention it…” helmeppo sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head, “I am sorry that happened Coby, I…”

Coby rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.” Coby’s voice shook slightly, his hand unsteady and gripped with maybe more force than necessary, causing Helmeppo to jump slightly and turn to him. 

Helmeppo flipped his visor up to get a better look at him in the low light, eyebrows knitted together in concern he grabbed Coby with both hands on each forearm, “I am sorry anyways, it was on my insistence that we come in the first place, maybe we should leave-”

“No,” Coby shook his head and set his hands on Helmeppo’s shoulders. His knees still felt wobbly with adrenaline as he leant into Helmeppo’s hold, “It’s alright.” 

[Music started playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxHkLdQy5f0) from inside the ballroom, a waltz with a beautiful harmonic flowing feeling that made Coby want to sway along to the tune. The Orchestra’s music swelled and receded like the waves, small flourishes from a harp twinkled like the stars in the clear night sky that also seemed to dance to the tune. 

“Helmeppo -san, did you ever learn to dance?” Coby looked up and locked eyes with the other boy, whose expression seemed to darken for a split second before smiling at him. Coby suddenly felt an inkling of regret at asking, was that too invasive? Helmeppo rarely shied away from talking about the way that he once lived, but maybe this topic was much too personal. 

“”My mother taught me when I was very young.” Even though the blonde was looking at Coby it was clear that his focus was on a far off memory, the look in his eyes distant. “She used to tell me that the surest way to a woman’s heart was to be able to dance. Apparently my father was a great dancer in his youth before… “ Helmeppo’s eyes again darkened a bit, his shoulders sagging slightly as he looked away, 

Coby waited patiently, giving Helmeppo all the time he needed to figure out what he was going to say or not say. 

The Harp solo finished as the brass instruments chimed in with the main melody, the woodwinds following with their own flourishes. After a few moments, Helmeppo seemed to snap back to himself. Coby watched in amusement as he stepped back and bowed fully at the waist with a flourish, “I can certainly educate a commoner like yourself in the finer arts of the dance” 

Coby laughed at the performance, taking the hand that outstretched towards him. “It would be an honor.”

Helmeppo’s eyes shot up from his bowed position in time to see the genuine happiness in Coby’s face. The younger boy grasped his hand as he closed his eyes, the other hand raising to cover his mouth with the back of his hand politely as he chuckled.

Coby’s hand was warm, resting in Helmeppo’s with a gentle squeeze. His eyes closed as the force of the small heaves of air shook his upper body. Pink strands of hair as soft and as smooth as a baby’s fell forwards out from under his bandana to fall onto his forehead. The moon illuminated Coby’s face with a heavenly glow, causing Helmeppo’s breath to hitch as he likened him to the angels of the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him as a child. 

Helmeppo cleared his throat, “Alright, well here are the steps, just follow my lead, okay?” He closed his hand around Coby’s using that to guide them into a position that was appropriate for waltzing. “So first you stand up straight, yeah keep your upper body just like that,” Helmeppo positioned himself so that he was at Coby’s side while the younger boy was facing forward. He placed his free hand on the hollow of his lower back, “Keep your core tall but loose, alright?” 

Coby nodded, “Alright, sensei.” He side eyed Helmeppo with beaming eyes full of a playfulness that Helmeppo realised he hadn’t seen since before the war. He had missed it. 

“And keep your arms up like this,” Helmeppo moved again to his front, taking Coby’s forearms in each hand, raising them up to the proper position, elbows and frame lifted. “Yeah keep your shoulders just like that. Now put your hand on my bicep, I am going to put this hand on your shoulder blade.” 

As Coby did as he was told, Helmeppo raised their entwined hand. The string section had started their part, ebbing and flowing as the higher woodwinds’ twinkling flourishes responded and embellished the melody. The two sections entering a call and response, a give and take that drove them forwards as they crescendoed and receded together while the middle brass bounced playfully in between. 

“Step with your right foot backwards when I step forwards with my left, and when I step with my left foot, alright? I step forwards, you step back. You step forwards, I step back.” Helmeppo stepped back with one leg and waited until Coby followed with his own step. Then he proceeded to step back with his other foot, leading Coby forwards towards himself slightly with the hand on his shoulder blade. “Don’t look at your feet, Coby, just look at me and try to get a natural feel for it.” 

“Oh, okay. I would rather look at you anyways.“ Coby whispered under his breath, then reeling back with a cute flushed face, diverting his gaze back down to their feet as if he didn’t mean to say it out loud at all. Coby stumbled forwards as Helmeppo moved back, stepping on his toes. 

“Ah!” Helmeppo winced a bit, not as much out of pain as it was out of surprise, nearly losing his balance. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Helmeppo-san!” Coby looked up at him apologetically. “Did I hurt you?” 

“It’s alright,” Helmeppo nudged him forwards again with his right hand, “Come on Coby, like this.” 

The two of them continued stumbling into each other as the music played, accompanied by laughing and small exclamations of pain as Coby stepped on Helmeppo’s feet every now and then. Helmeppo eventually started to lead them in small circles around the balcony, the two of them swaying to the tempo of the orchestra. 

As the music ended and the applause started the two of them continued dancing to their own melody in their head, they hadn’t done much other than step around each other in circles, but they were content to simply hold each other close and bask in the other’s presence. 

“Oh!” Coby tripped over his own feet as he fell forwards, Helmeppo unprepared to take the full weight of Coby fell backwards and the two of them landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground. 

Helmeppo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to Coby staring down at him with concern, his bandana had been jarred loose and fluttered down next to him, leaving Coby’s hair to fall forwards framing his face. 

“S-sorry about that, Helmeppo-san…” Coby propped himself up on one arm as the other moved to cup Helmeppo’s cheek, “Are you alright? Did you hit your head?” 

“Uhh…” Helmeppo flushed with the realization of the position they were currently in, his hands around Coby’s waist as the smaller body pressed on top of him in between his bent knees. He heaved a deep breath up against Coby’s chest. 

“Here let me-” Coby let go of Helmeppo’s cheek, placing that hand on the ground as he made to prop himself up.

“No!” Helmeppo’s hands gripped Coby’s small hips, keeping him there. One of hand traveled of it’s own volition up the seam of Coby’s tux to his shoulder blade, assuming the position it had been on for the better part of the night. 

Coby’s eyes blew wide with surprise before relaxing against Helmeppo and letting himself be drawn back down. Coby swallowed and licked his lips, wetting them as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

Helmeppo searched his companion’s for any sort of doubt, any sign that he didn’t want what he so desperately needed right now. If anything, Coby reciprocated the feelings, and that scared Helmeppo more. He froze, the breath caught in his throat as Coby lowered himself down further. 

Only to be interrupted the fraction of a second before their lips finally met.

“Ne~ Saka-san shouldn't you-”

Coby and Helmeppo froze, each of them looking up to see Admiral Kizaru standing in the doorway with a shocked expression plastered on his face, eyebrows raised with a flute of champagne in each hand. 

The Admiral seemed to recover quickly, face training back into a pleasant smile, “Oh~ please excuse me, do carry on.” He backed out of the space, drawing the curtain closed politely before walking away. 

Both Coby and Helmeppo continued staring at the curtain long before finally looking at each other with matching scared bewildered expressions. 

“Uhhh…” Coby’s mouth seemed to cease working, flapping open and closed like a fish out of water. He then came back to himself with a start, realizing the compromising position that the Admiral had caught them in and just what they were about to do. He jumped up from his position, and offered a hand to Helmeppo, helping him to his feet. 

“How about we go back to the ship?” Helmeppo asked as he dusted himself off. 

“Yeah…” Coby did the same, leaning down to brush at his knees. 

The two of them proceeded to leave the venue in relative silence, blending in with the crowd of people all leaving at the same time. 

The night air felt good on Coby’s skin as they walked down the main steps and to the long stone pathway, he ran a hand through his hair feeling odd that it was draping itself in front of his face. “Oh! My bandana!” 

“Huh?” Helmeppo turned to look at Coby, but he was already sprinting back in the direction of the Palace. 

“Stay right there! I’ll be right back!” Coby shouted. 

Helmeppo stood with a baffled expression for a few seconds, eventually deciding to walk back to the palace and wait somewhere he could sit down. 

The blonde barely made it all the way back to the palace steps before Coby bolted out of the main doors with a panic stricken face, grabbing Helmeppo’s arm and running full speed with the poor blonde in tow. 

“What the hell Coby?! Where is your bandana?” Helmeppo stumbled over his own feet as he tried to keep pace with his best friend.

“Nevermind the bandana! Lets go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL this is a very Coby/Helmeppo centric chapter, I guess the plot bunnies just kinda whisked me off where they may lmao


	3. Chapter 3

Admiral Kizaru’s patience was certainly being tried as he listened to the Celestial Dragon talk on and on about his progress with his orange orchard, the short bumbling fat man spoke harshly about his “lazy” slaves and how it was clearly their fault that the trees weren’t producing fruit long before the plants were even in season or mature enough to do so. 

He hummed his assent when he needed to, chiming in every now and then with a few words when prompted. 

When the music started, he politely excused himself from the noble, standing at his full height stretching his back with a few pops as he searched the room for Sakazuki. He was nowhere to be found. 

Admiral Kizaru shrugged to himself, not willing to activate his Haki for something so mundane. Begrudgingly he also realised he didn’t _want_ to know where Sakazuki had made off to, whether he had taken someone else’s hand in a dance or was wrapped up in conversation with someone else. Borsalino instead proceeded to make his way around the room, circling the main area where people danced and swayed to the beautiful music. With a sense of bitterness that he was not unfamiliar to, he watched out of his periphery as the dancing couples twirled around each other to the sweet melodies, held close and intimate, postures open and welcoming to one another. 

Various people approached him as he made his way through the crowd of people, each asking questions about what he thought of the new shift in power, what he thought about the outcome of the war, what he thought about Sakazuki taking the position of Fleet Admiral. 

“Why didn’t you run for the position?” Was by far the most asked question, often followed by something to the effect of “You could have kicked both of their asses!” To which he always replied with “I don’t know about that, both of my colleagues are very strong.” 

People pestered him left and right with quips about the current state of affairs after Strawhat Luffy had rung the Ox Bell, beckoning the new age and how that changed the era. They continued with their relentless questions wondering if it changed how the Marine Higher ups were going to treat the infamous pirate. Each one of them seemed to hold the young inexperienced man on a pedestal that he knew he didn’t deserve. Sometimes they talked in hushed voices about if the Admiral thought it was the “will of the D” that drove the young pirate to try to overthrow the government. Kizaru laughed at the inane idea, “How scary~, do you really think so?” He let them give him an earful of their wild conspiracies and offhand comments about this or that, all the while pretending to be invested in their wild tales and theories. 

Some called for a manhunt, some wanted to execute him as his brother was supposed to be, some simply wanted to let him be to see what happened. 

“How interesting it is, isn't it?” 

Others wanted to know what he thought of the shifting power in the New World, wanted to know his opinions about who would take the territory that was now up for grabs, to which he replied, “I don’t know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.” 

Sometimes people wanted to know his opinions on Sakazuki’s new policies, what he thought the effects of moving Marine HQ to the other side of the Red Line would be, if it was true that he was organizing a new military draft and what the repercussions would be on the world. Many called into question every aspect of Sakazuki’s person, how his radical ideals could spell the end of the Marines or how he was unfit for the position. Borsalino struggled to keep his smile on his face when they insulted their new Fleet Admiral so brazenly, trying his best to change the topics or duck out of the conversation altogether when he felt his mask slipping. 

He was completely exhausted by the time the music stopped and the people started to file out of the venue, stuck in conversation with a lower officer he had forgotten the name of. 

“I would have liked to see you battle it out with Akainu! I would have loved to see you kick his ass!”

Admiral Kizaru laughed mirthlessly, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as he had already done mayhaps twenty times in the past hour alone, “Ahh~ I don’t know-”

A waiter carrying a platter of fancy chocolate eclairs tapped him on the elbow politely, drawing his attention and handed him a small folded piece of paper. 

“Thank you.” The waiter bowed and left. Admiral Kizaru ignored his current conversation partner in favor of unfolding the note and reading it. The corner of his lip twitched up in a small smile as he refolded it and tucked it into his pocket, “Thank you for the intriguing conversation, but I am afraid I am needed elsewhere.”

“Oh! Of course Admiral Kizaru! It was nice talking to you.” the young Marine saluted and walked off, Kizaru making his escape in the opposite direction. He made sure to keep to the walls of the room, keeping his eyes up, posture tall and unapproachable as he navigated himself out of the dwindling crowds.

He picked up two champagne flutes from the buffet table before finally making his way to the furthest balcony near the corner of the room, pushing the heavy curtain out of the way with the back of his hand, “Ne~ Saka-san, shouldn’t you- …” 

The Admiral raised his eyebrows at the young couple he found sprawled out on the ground, looking up at him with matching expressions of horror and embarrassment. The pink haired one, Coby he recognized, was laying in between his blonde companions legs, whose arms were wrapped around the slighter boy’s frame. It looked like they had recovered well from being pestered by Saint Charloss earlier. Admiral Kizaru put on an apologetic smile, “Oh~ please excuse me, do carry on.” He excused himself quickly, backing out the way he came, making sure to close the curtain fully so that they wouldn't be disturbed again. 

He chuckled to himself as he shook his head, making his way back across the large ballroom to what he assumed was the correct side this time. Youth was a funny thing, he hoped that those two would enjoy it. 

By the time he had reached the other side of the room he noticed that most of the people had left, much to his relief, most people were focused on leaving for the local bars or back to the ships. He pushed the heavy navy blue curtain out of the way to reveal Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, standing off to the side near the railing, clearly expecting him. 

“Ah~ so this is where you have been hiding hmmm~?” He handed Sakazuki one of the champagne flutes, “Shouldn’t you be charming your way into the hearts of the Nobles and having a good time? ...Or at least pretending to.” He walked past Sakazuki, leaning to rest his forearms on the railing as he heaved a large breath out with a long sigh. Borsalino let his shoulders relax for the first time that night and brought up a hand to support his head as he looked out on the Holy City under the veil of night. It was just as beautiful as he remembered it to pretend to be. 

“You look exhausted.” Sakazuki moved to stand next to Borsalino, one hand placed on the railing near to him. His posture remained ram rod straight, the perfect Marine officer. 

Borsalino huffed, putting the drink down on the railing and rubbing his face with his hands, “I am exhausted.” He took his glasses off and folded them neatly, placing them next to his drink and gazing off at the blurry landscape below them. This way it almost looked like the city was reflecting the stars, it's ugly underbelly hidden under the veil of night and happily obscured by his poor eyesight. “Thanks for noticing, you look like your usual peachy self.”

“You have been busy.” Sakazuki inclined his head and leaned into the railing more to get a better look at Borsalino’s face, stepping closer. 

“Hmmm~?” Borsalino side eyed him curiously, “Have you been keeping an eye on me?” He nearly laughed, the idea was preposterous. The Fleet Admiral would have been so tied up in questions and flocked by people there wasn’t possibly time to keep track of little old him. “The people tonight have been particularly annoying, I think I have had the same conversation at least fifty times.” He shook his head and closed his eyes, resting them. “What about you? Did you have as much fun as it looks like you had? Dance with anyone?” 

Sakazuki grunted dismissively, “My conversations were monotonous, repetitive and with very little substance...” 

There followed a stretch of silence where Borsalino was sure that if he looked, Sakazuki would have a contemplative face on, choosing his words carefully. As it was, he could very well fall asleep on his feet if Sakazuki stayed quiet for long enough. Borsalino felt himself relax into the silence, leaning into the railing and letting his head hang forwards as he listened to Sakazuki’s measured breaths, feeling his gaze on him. 

“...I couldn’t find a suitable partner.” 

Borsalino hummed, pleased in the most selfish way. He was more happy to hear that than he was willing to admit, a warmth rising in his chest as he felt his face betray him and smile dopily. “I see.” 

“You didn’t dance with anyone either.” 

Borsalino’s eyes shot open, whipping his head around to look at the man standing next to him, “So you were watching me.” He also noticed the hand outstretched to him, eyeing it with a raised eyebrow. 

“May I?” Sakazuki inclined his head to him slightly, as if it were a miniature bow. 

“I thought you didn’t want to dance.” Borsalino perked up and pushed off the railing, standing up straight and taking the hand offered to him, letting himself be drawn close to the other’s body. Sakazuki’s free hand reached around and placed itself on his shoulder blade as Borsalino placed his own in the proper position on his upper arm. 

“I think I can make an exception, especially on a night like _tonight_.” Sakazuki’s lips twitched up minutely, satisfaction showing in his eyes as he caught Borsalino off guard. 

Borsalino’s mouth hung open for a moment before he chuckled lightly, reigning in the butterflies in his stomach. “And here you led me to believe that you had forgotten.” Sakazuki stepped forwards and Borsalino stepped back, the moon and stars their melody as the city lights offered their supporting tune, the night breeze providing their tempo as they swayed and circled around each other as easily as breathing. 

As they danced they drew each other closer than was entirely appropriate for the waltz, Borsalino hand wandering up Sakazuki’s shoulder slowly, ghosting over scarred tissue and coming to rest lightly on his cheek. Sakazuki’s hand dropped lower, finding its place on Borsalino hip, drawing his body closer still. Their other hands still entwined with each other as they leaned forwards, meeting in the middle for a chaste kiss. 

Their eyelids fluttered closed as they leaned forwards for another, and another after that. The stress and exhaustion of the day melted away as they embraced each other. “Happy Anniversary” whispered back and forth between kisses and lost between their lips, they deepened their kiss, tongues reciting lyrics into the other’s mouth as they held each other flush. 

Until the sound of the heavy curtain being ripped open wrenched them from their trance. 

Sakazuki drew away first, body stiffening shifting into defensive position, leaving Borsalino hanging in dazed disbelief for a moment before turning his head over his shoulder to look at who interrupted them. The two of them no doubt looked well debouched, suits ruffled and lips kiss swollen. 

A pink haired boy stood with his mouth agape, shock morphed to fear-stricken horror as recognition dawned on him. He took a step back, legs shaking. 

Borsalino was the first to recover, letting out a small laugh at the irony of the situation, “Oh~ Coby, what a surprise.” He stepped away from Sakazuki with a little reluctance, “Do you need anything?” 

“N-no no, I - I’m sorry, I - my b-bandana, my…” Coby took another step backwards, eyes blown wide and mouth stumbling over words, he looked like a guppy about to be swallowed by a sea king. He flailed his arm out and grabbed the curtain, “My deepest apologies!” The young Marine threw the curtain closed again before running off. 

Borsalino looked back at his husband, “Why don’t we continue this in bed, shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know exactly how to format this whole thing with the parallel storylines interacting like they do here... hope this makes some kind of sense heh. 
> 
> *no, the Celestial dragons didn't activate their giant slave powered conveyor belt for the lowly Marines
> 
> For the dancing scene between Saka and Bors, it is based on this art:   
> [Thank you Tiburion you are amazing](https://ask-monkey-and-dog.tumblr.com/post/174697155558/marines-gala-are-a-pain-in-the-ass-but-you-better)
> 
> Thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that is how you tie a tie and a bow-tie.


End file.
